


Crash

by kitana



Series: 100 Prompts [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitana/pseuds/kitana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still, Ciel knows a pawn when sees one, and the man doesn't know he's already been played.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

Ciel hits the edge of table hard. He feels the pain start in his back and reverberate up his spine to shake loose an unseemly grunt. Ciel knows that this man, with his short blonde hair and electric blue eyes, knows absolutely nothing about him except what he's been told by his boss. All he has to do is wait for the right moment, though, and the man will seal his own undoing. Ciel cocks his head to his left, so his hair falls out of his uncovered eye. His head throbs, but Ciel is used to taking a blow or two, so he catches his captor off-guard with a slow grin of his own.

“You have shameful manners. Do you really think you stand to gain the favour of my company this way?” Ciel murmurs insolently. It's bait, and if the fool takes it, he'll have all of the information he needs for the Queen _and_ for himself. Ciel's words earn him a sharp slap across his face that slices the inside of his cheek open. Blood trickles over his tongue and stains his dry lips when he licks them.

Even if he weren't bound, he would be no match for his captor. The man is twice his height, maybe a little more, and his muscles bulge beneath the cheap blue suit he wears. Still, Ciel knows a pawn when sees one, and the man doesn't know he's already been played.

“Gain your company's favour?” the man replies, standing erect to sneer down at Ciel. He laughs, a coarse and disgusting noise, and Ciel's lips press flat in annoyance. “Child, when we are done here, we will be _taking_ your company and everything you think belongs to you. There will be nothing you can do, you arrogant brat.”

“I see,” Ciel says. He schools his expression into something plaintive, looking away from the brute above him. Then, he snaps his eyes back up, locking the man's gaze with his own. “Well, Sebastian, I think it is time we left.”

“What the hell are you--”

Ciel's captor's voice is drowned out by the shatter of glass. There are three more similar crashes, and a sickeningly heavy thump as the man's knees give out and he collapses to the floor. There is a knife neatly protruding from the back of his head.

“Bound helplessly again, my lord?” Sebastian says, discarding old, blood-flecked gloves for clean ones. “I'm beginning to think there's something you enjoy about it.”

“Shut up,” Ciel responds, but there is little venom in it.

Sebastian rips away his leather bindings with ease and the manacles binding Ciel's wrists behind him also come off to splinter the wood floor underneath them. With all the noise Sebastian made, Scotland Yard would be informed and on their way soon enough.

He doesn't feel like explaining his presence here, so once he's free he says, “Take me home, Sebastian.”

Sebastian pulls Ciel into his ams easily, shards of glass crunching under his shoes as he leaves the room and the dead man behind.

“Yes, my lord. Right away.”

**Author's Note:**

> written for my 100_prompts table over at livejournal.


End file.
